


Halloween and sick

by withga



Series: Pecados Capitais [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sex, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withga/pseuds/withga
Summary: Belphegor fica doente no dia das bruxas e Kyla banca a babá.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Pecados Capitais [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Halloween and sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Halloween and sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479179) by [withga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withga/pseuds/withga)



> Kyla é a minha MC. 
> 
> Primeira história de uma série com cada um dos irmãos, a personagem principal é uma mulher cis e tem relacionamento sexual com todos eles (não há traição, tudo consentido).
> 
> Perdão se os irmãos ficaram OCC.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Era manhã do dia das bruxas quando Kyla acordou com grunhidos ao seu lado. Os sons vinham de seu namorado, Belphegor, e algo estava claramente errado se chegara ao ponto de interromper seu querido sono.

— Belphie? O que aconteceu? – A garota se apoiou nos cotovelos enquanto o observava coçar os olhos, em uma tentativa de se despertar. 

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Acordei com o estômago irritado e azia. – Sem perceber, ele fazia uma careta adorável ao falar.

— Continue deitado que eu vou descer e avisar ao Luci que vamos ficar de cama hoje, okay? – O preguiçoso sorriso e corar que recebeu como resposta fez seu coração dar pulos.

Após vestir o blusão de um dos gêmeos a garota desceu as escadas do sótão, onde o casal passava todo o tempo livre (e quase sempre matavam o ocupado por lá), em direção à sala de jantar, onde na grande mesa todos os seis irmãos restantes estavam sentados e comendo.

— Você está atrasada. Cadê o Belphegor? – O irmão mais velho mal lhe dara tempo de responder antes de seguir com seu comentário: – Hoje vai ter uma festa comemorativa no RAD, se vocês não forem magoará o Diavolo.

— Ele entenderá o porque de não irmos, Belphie 'tá doente e eu vou cuidar dele. – Sentada ao lado de Mammon, que corara ao olhar as coxas expostas, ela respondeu ao seu orgulhoso "Luci".

— Então querida, isso quer dizer que se eu também ficar doente, você usará uma fantasia de enfermeira sexy e cuidará de mim? – Asmodeus praticamente ronroava enquanto se inclinava em sua direção e dava seu sorriso malicioso, sua marca registrada nesse ponto . 

— Asmo, você está sem parceiras suficientes e quer roubar a dos seus irmãos?

— Pfft. – Mesmo que Leviathan abafasse a risada com seu celular ela ainda era audível, fazendo o senhor da luxúria se emburrar com uma linda careta. – "E a Kyla acabou de dar um fora MÁGICO, para um normie, no pervertido do Asmo. Kyla 5 x Asmodeus 0". E ENVIAR. LOLOL

— Leviathan, já falei para parar de expor tudo o que acontece na casa para os seus seguidores. – Lucifer franziu o cenho, tornando suas marcas de expressão aparentes. – E Kyla, você e Belphegor podem ficar, mas garanta que ele melhore logo. E avise para ele deixar chupões em lugares menos visíveis, não quero ver marcas dele quando chegar o meu dia com você.

— Sim, Luci. – Logo após pronunciar o apelido carinhoso, ela subiu correndo para fugir do provável sermão, não vendo o tom vermelho que se espalhou nas bochechas do mesmo.

Quando voltou para o quarto, o amado já estava dormindo enquanto abraçava seu travesseiro de vaquinha. A delicada face não mostrava sinais de dor ou pesadelos, a seduzindo a dormir de conchinha com ele.

(…)

O sono não era verdadeiro. Estivera o tempo todo ouvindo a conversa na mesa e fingiu dormir para por seu plano em ação. 

Seus irmãos, com exceção de Beel, não merecem o anjo que tem em mãos, ele sequer tem certeza se ele merece. Mas mesmo que não seja merecedor, irá aproveitar cada segundo que tiver com ela. 

Ultimamente sonhos eram preenchidos com Kyla, grávida de seus filhotes, debaixo dele enquanto faziam sexo. Só a lembrança era o suficiente para deixar seu membro duro e a boca salivando. Ela, deitada ali, parecia tão inocente… mas ele bem sabia do que ela é capaz de fazer na cama.

Decidindo não perder tempo, colocou seu corpo paralelo em cima do dela, e apreciou a visão. A blusa dele cobria sequer suas coxas, a calcinha a mostra e a falta de sutiã deixava os mamilos, duros devido ao frio que ali fazia, marcados contra o tecido. Não resistiu e abaixou o rosto em direção a eles, passando a língua ao redor dos mamilos em movimentos circulares e molhando o pano branco que começava a se tornar transparente. Os gemidos baixos escapavam do estado de sono, não parecendo perto de despertar. 

Suas mãos livres seguiram para debaixo da blusa, a retirando com cuidado e liberando os seios. Pequenos arrepios sem espalharam pelo torso com o contato repentino da pele quente com o vento frio. 

— Porra. Você é tão gostosa.

Sua boca envolvia a auréola de um seio, enquanto a língua brincava com o mamilo e deixava chupões pela região. Uma das mãos livres beliscava e estimulava o outro mamilo, e a que sobrara simulava uma penetração com os dedos na vagina.

Com alguns minutos ela estava completamente excitada, molhando toda a calcinha com sua lubrificação e havia despertado: 

— Belphie…? O que…? AH! – Sua frase foi interrompida quando o garoto afastara o tecido da peça íntima e a penetrara com dois dedos, fazendo movimentos precisos e profundos de tesoura. – Não para! Por favor.

Ela agora era uma bagunça de gemidos, grunhidos e sons irreconhecíveis. Em um pequeno momento de clareza, viu o grande volume nas calças do namorado com manchas de pré gozo, não demorou e trocou as posições. Se esfregando na perna dele enquanto desafivelava e retirava a calça. 

Logo ele estava deitado somente de cueca, a blusa sendo também retirada no caminho. Ela tirou a mesma em um único movimento rápido, fazendo o pênis ereto bater contra a barriga, sujando a mesma de lubrificação. 

Ao ver ela descer, já sabendo o viria, ele agarrou os lençóis e gemeu alto e rouco, a garganta doendo no processo.

A boca dela engoliu toda a extensão do membro, sugando a ponta e deixando a cabeça encostar no fundo da garganta, apertando e causando pressão de forma proposital.

— Se você continuar nesse ritmo eu não vou durar muito tempo. – A voz se fez entre gemidos, quase inaudível.

— E em algum momento eu disse que era pra se segurar? – Tirara o membro da boca para falar, fazendo um som de pop.

— Eu quero gozar dentro de você. Ver meu esperma escorrer enquanto eu soco ele dentro de volta com meus dedos, e todo que mesmo assim cair, você chupará até ficar limpo. Você vai engravidar e produzir leite. O Beel vai adorar te mamar até secar, não deixando nada de sobra para os filhotes.

As palavras chulas e pornográficos só a fizeram ficar mais excitada, ansiosa para o orgasmo que se construía dentro de si.

Ele reverteu as posições, prensando-a contra o colchão enquanto retirava a calcinha e distribuía beijos enquanto descia. Passou pelo vale dos seios, a barriga, o monte de vênus e enfim na parte exterior dos lábios. Com a ajuda dos dedos abriu eles e lambeu extensão interior e chupava o clítoris ao mesmo tempo que a pentrava com agora três dedos.

— Você gosta? – Mais gemidos foram sua única resposta. – Estou esperando uma resposta coerente. Tic tac.

— Ah AH, PORRA. EU AMO. BELPHIE AAAAAAAAH. 

— Coerência, Kyla. Ou eu vou parar.

— Eu amo, Belphie. Eu adoro. Eu anseio pela sua boca em mim, você me chupando e dedando. Eu sinto vontade de chorar de prazer e gritar para que todos saibam o quão bom para mim você é.

— Então grita. Grita para que eles saibam que eu sou o melhor, que sou seu preferido. Que o irmãozinho deles é quem te fode melhor. 

Gemidos e sons de fricção ecoavam pela casa toda. Os gritos de Kyla se tornavam mais altos enquanto ela se contorcia com a chegada de um orgasmo. Esse que chegou assim que Belphegor a penetrou com todos os dedos e arqueou as pontas dentro dela, atingindo um ponto que a levou até loucura ao mesmo tempo que gozava.

Após recuperar o fôlego e levantar a visão, viu o rosto de seu amado coberto pelo seu prazer, escorria pelo queixo e ele passava a língua com o intuito ter toda e última gota para si.

— Pode continuar deitada e deixar o resto comigo. Vou te foder até que esqueça o próprio nome.

Cumprindo sua palavra ele abriu as pernas dela e as colocou em seus ombros, guiando seu dolorido membro até a apertada e inchada entrada. 

Forçava seus quadris com tanta força quanto conseguia, suas mãos se fechavam nos seios e apertavam, ouvindo gemidos doloridos em resposta.

— Belphie, você 'tá tão duro dentro de mim e 'tá indo tão fundo, consigo te sentir no meu útero. – A resposta veio em forma de mordidas e chupões distribuídos pelo torso e coxas da mesma. – Sem marcas. Em 3 dias é meu tempo com o Luci, ele não gosta. 

— Mas você gosta, eu não me importo com ele. Todos aceitamos esse relacionamento sabendo que iríamos te dividir, ele que se vire com a possessividade. E seus próximos dois dias serão com o Beel, ele não liga.

O pensamento de sua parceira com o gêmeo o fez aumentar a velocidade. Estava tentando segurar o orgasmo, mas estava difícil. 

Porra. Eles eram tão sortudos por a terem. O rosto suado com fios de cabelo grudados, os lábios inchados e rosas, e o lindo corpo cheio de roxos e vermelhos que provavam que ela era sua.

Não demorou muito e ele gozou, a preenchendo com sêmen e o mantendo lá dentro junto com seu membro. Ele a puxou, ambos gemendo com o movimento, e se ajeitou na cama a abraçando e cobrindo ambos com seu cobertor. Em momento nenhum saindo dela.

(…)

Ele acordou na tarde do mesmo dia, a casa estava silenciosa, o que significava que todos estavam comemorando o Halloween e eles estavam livres do sermão, mesmo que só temporariamente. 

Relutantemente retirou o membro e vestiu uma roupa qualquer, quando abriu a porta do sótão encontrou uma travessa com comidas, bebidas e um bilhete:

“Humanos não podem ficar muito tempo sem comer, ainda mais depois de tanto exercício. Separei o que sobrou depois do Beelzebub comer grande parte.

PS.: não importa quanta marcas você deixe, as cobrirei com as minhas e farei ela gritar até interromper seu sono.

Lucifer.”


End file.
